


Day 3: Bad Jokes

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Ayyyyyyyyy Day 3 of PentNiss Week.Sir Pentious retells the fight against Arackniss' little brother, Angel Dust.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Day 3: Bad Jokes

“So I slam the fucker on the floor and he says ‘Oh. harder Daddy!’”

Arackniss was currently listening to his lover, Sir Pentious, recount his tale against Cherri Bomb and his little brother, Angel Dust.

“And?” He asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“And so, I respond like any other good father would! I asked him, ‘Son?!’” 

Arackniss first choked on his cigarette smoke, then started to aggressively laugh. Like, full on clutching his stomach, tears in his eyes, and even snorting. 

“Y-You wh-what?!” He wheezed out.

“I called him son!” Pentious said in a disgruntled voice. “What is so funny?”

“Oh… Lucifer…” Arackniss said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“You are a riot, y’know?”

“Well, I still don’t get what’s so funny about it!”


End file.
